Tales Of The Wizard Of Oz
Tales Of The Wizard Of Oz is an animated television series, produced by Rankin/Bass. This is the second animated series produced by the studio, and the first to feature traditional animation. This cartoon series seems to have been especially widespread in Canada, despite what many people think, it's not a Canadian show, but American. It consists of 200 5-minute episodes that were probably shown between other cartoons on Saturday mornings or on local independent stations and ran from September 1, 1961, until December 1, 1961. The cartoons feature stories about the adventures of the characters created in L. Frank Baum's book The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz, but is very loosely based on and derived from it with many liberties taken because several characters are given additional names including Dandy Lion, Rusty the tin man, and Socrates the scarecrow. The illustration drawings are large-headed and small-bodied character designs, and artistic renditions of the Oz characters created for this series were later featured in the hour-long television special, Return To Oz. Episodes The Witch Switch Leapin Lion The Magic Hat Machine-Gun Morris Movie Maid The Big Cake Bake Desmond's Dilemma The Raffle Be A Card The Great Oz Auto Race Well Done The Do-It-Yourself Heart The Hillies And Billies Love Sick The Wisdom Teeth The Brain Bake Your Cake And Eat It Too A Fish Tale The Last Straw Plug-In Courage Boomer Rang The Family Tree The Pudgy Lion The Great Laruso Beauty And The Beach The Wizard's Magic Wand The Balloon Buzz Shadow Shakes Misfire Miss Gung-Ho Gang Heart Burn Stuffed The Fountain Of Youth The Rubber Man The Happy Forest Dandy's Dilemma The Search The Bag of Wind The Music Men To Bee Or Not To Bee Have Your Pie And Eat It Too The Sound Of Munchkins The Count Places, Please The Green Golfer The Flying Carpet The Monkey Convention The Cultured Lion The Jail Breakers The Reunion The Sucker The Bubble Champ Too Much Heart The Witch's Boyfriend The Clock Watchers Double Trouble The O.N. Going To Pieces Mail-Order Lover The School Marm An Optical Delusion Watch The Bouncing Bull All In A Lather The Green Thumb Leap Frog The Big Shot On The Wing To Stretch A Point The Flipped Lid Down In The Mouth The Gusher It's A Dog's Life The Munchkin Robin Hood The Wizard's Tailfins The Fallen Star Friends Of A Feather Monkey Air Lift Guaranteed For Life The Skills of Bravery The Coat Of Arms Roar, Lion, Roar The Inferior Decorator The Salesman The Cat's Meow The Yellow Brick Road Rusty Rusty The Scarecrow The Invisible Man Free Trade The Bull Fighter The Golden Touch The Long Hair Roll the Presses The Big Brother The Cool Lion Gabe The Gobbler The Strawman Twist The Dinner Party The Fire Chief The Green Tomato The Poet The Three Musketeers Get Out The Vote The Magic World Of Oz The Mail Man The Pony Express Chowy Mein The Super Duper Market Cast of characters Carl Banas as Dandy the lion, the wizard, and Ham Corinne Conley as Dorothy Gale Bernard Cowan as various characters Stan Francis as various characters Peggi Loder as various characters Larry D. Mann as Rusty the tin man, the wicked witch, and Desmond the dragon Alfie Scopp as Socrates the scarecrow, the baker, and Robby the rubber man Category:TV Shows Category:The Wizard Of Oz